


Rebound

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur performs human transmutation with consequences.</p><p>England/France. Fullmetal Alchemist!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

He was found lying on the floor of his lab in a pool of his own blood.

They told him that both of his legs had been severed. Although he had been rushed into A&E, they couldn’t find his missing limbs in time to save them. His legs were never found at all, of course, but they didn’t tell him that. They didn’t need to. As he listened to their story, he looked blankly at the bedcovers lying flat from just above his knees.

There was no mention of the transmutation circle chalked to the floor of his lab. If they had brought it up, he would have told them that the design was his own; the diagrams lay on his drawing board still, the culmination of years and years of alchemic research… and that  _it wasn’t wrong_ , he would have pleaded, he would have beseeched of them,  _it was only_   _incomplete_ …

But neither was there mention of the… of the  _things_  he had unwittingly brought back with him, and for that he was grateful. He watched as they smiled their tight little smiles, injecting morphine into his drip as they urged him to relax and focus solely on getting better.

_Everything is going to be all right, Dr Kirkland._

When he woke up, it was to find Francis standing at the doorway, his coat hanging limp over one arm. He withered under Francis’ gaze; a fellow alchemist, Francis was the last person he wanted to see after what he had attempted.

The room swelled with their silence.

“…you’re a  _stupid_  idiot,” Francis said at last, raking an exasperated hand through his blond curls. He had regressed to using childhood insults in his exasperation.

Arthur had nothing to say in reply.


End file.
